This invention relates to a disposable liquid-absorbent pad for absorption and containment of excretion discharged thereon.
Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1994-21621A discloses a disposable pants-type underwear having a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes and a liquid-absorbent pad folded in U-shape and attached to an inner side of its crotch region. This liquid-absorbent pad comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets and contoured by transversely opposite side edges extending in U-shape and front and rear ends extending in a waist-surrounding direction. The liquid-absorbent core is bonded in the vicinity of the front and rear ends to the inner side of the pants. With the pants disclosed in this Publication, it is claimed that excretion discharged thereon can be effectively absorbed and retained by the liquid-absorbent pad without any anxiety of leakage of excretion from the crotch region.
However, the pad disclosed in the above-cited Publication is substantially flat and provided along its side edges as well as along its front and rear ends with no means functioning as barriers against excretion. Therefore it is apprehended that excretion might leak beyond the side edges and/or the front and rear ends if excretion spreads over the topsheet before absorbed by the core.